Grave Memories
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: When Harry asks his young godson what he would wants for his birthday, Teddy replies that he wants to meet his parents. Hand in hand, Harry brings Teddy to what remains of them and finds he does not need to explain that their memories are the true gift.


Death was a fickle thing, as most people would agree to. Its always been something many people fear, wait for, and wonder about. There isn't a person on this earth, magical or not, who doesn't once worry about how their lives are going to end and what they will leave behind when the time comes. Some worry they'll leave behind money, some worry about loved ones or friends. Everyone has their own opinion about life afterwards and the whether or not you'll be punished eventually for your sins on earth. Others just worry if the end will be painless or if the end will be quick. Teddy Lupin only wanted to know why. Why his parents were taken so early from his life while others got to grow up in normal homes, with a normal lives. It didn't seem fair, or just. Though, he quickly learned that most things in life weren't either of those things at all.

The leaves underneath their feet crackled softly as Teddy and his godfather walked slowly through them. Holding Harry's hand tightly, the seven year old could see the sun setting in the distance, and feel the cold air brushing up against his skin not quite covered by the wind breaker her wore. It was a little darker outside now, so he kept close to his guardian, his eyes traveling along the large tombstones around them. "Harry?" He asked softly, tugging on the older man's sleeve as they walked along the grass.

Harry had been staring straight ahead, one hand in his pocket as he tried to focus on anything other then where they were headed. He hadn't been here in nearly a year and it pained him so very much to even see them that often. It made it all so very final, seeing those tombstones all lined up together. However, he had made a promise to Teddy, that when he was old enough, he would learn the truth. And as Ginny was about to have their first child, and Teddy would have to share Harry soon, he knew this was the right time to do it. Looking down at his godson, he smiled softly, nervously. "Yes, Ted?"

"You said you were going to show me Mum and Dad..." The little boy murmured softly, looking up at him. His blueish hair was flying all over his face in the wind, and it was muffling his voice significantly. Harry made a mental note to get his hair cut fairly soon. "But if their way up in heaven with your Mum and Dad, and Grandma and Grandpa...then how can I see them?" His voice sounded so confused as he let his eyes trail to the ground, staring at it with concentration.

Stopping in his tracks, Harry kneeled down to Teddy's height and lifted up his chin. "Hey...Kiddo, we talked about this, didn't we?" He asked softly, searching the little boys eyes for some glint of understanding. "We sat down with Aunt Ginny and we talked about how your Mum and Dad were up in heaven, but that their bodies stayed behind so we could visit them. Do you remember that?" He used a free hand to swipe away Teddy's hair, smoothing it along his head.

Teddy seemed to think this over for a moment before he nodded, blinking softly at the gravestones around him again. "So Mum and Dad are under these?" He asked quietly, and seemed fascinated by all that he saw. "But I can't see them, right? I can only talk to them? Will they hear me?" His questions were all slow, but rapidly one after another.

Harry gave a little smile as he pulled out a blue stocking cap and fitted over his boy's head. "Exactly, Kiddo. You can't see them, but they can see you. My own godfather told me that once a long time ago. And yes, they will hear you. They are always watching and listening to you. Everyday." Harry smiled as he thought of Sirius, his mind drifting slightly to memories of him. The good and the bad. Looking down at Teddy, he let himself wonder if he was being as good of a godfather as Sirius had always been. Even in the short time he knew him.

_"Sirius, do you think my parents know about all that's happened to me?" Harry asked softly as he lay his head against the back of the couch. He and Sirius had been sitting in the study of Grimmauld Place a few hours that Christmas break so many years ago, catching up on stories and enjoying each others company. "Do you think they would be scared for me if they could see me now?"___

_Sirius let his head fall in Harry's direction, his eyes sobering from their laughter a few moments ago. "Oh, Harry, I'm sure all they do is watch you while their up there. Not only are they worried for you, I'm sure they are extremely proud to see what you have done, what you've braved. I'm sure they are scared for you, but no more than I am, and I'm keeping calm, aren't I?" Sirius smiled then, teasing him slightly. "Relatively anyway."___

_Letting out a soft laugh, Harry shrugged. "You're doing alright, I suppose." He said quietly, teasing right back. "And you shouldn't worry about me, Sirius, I'll be fine. I have you, don't I? That's all a kid needs. A steady role model and a house over their head."___

_With a small gasp, Harry's godfather sat up quickly, looking at him. "Please don't tell me you think of me as a role model, Harry! I am no one to look up to. All the horrible things I've done in my life..."___

_"You're my role model anyway, Sirius. No matter what, you've never been anything but patient, caring, brave, and everything a kid could ask for. Especially me. Don't doubt yourself, Padfoot, because if I grow up to be even half as wonderful of a father you've been to me in the last two years, then my kids will be very lucky."___

_Coughing slightly, Sirius swallowed the lump growing in his throat before he patted Harry on the knee gently. "Thank you Harry...you have no idea how much that means to me."__  
><em>

Shaking out of his thoughts, Harry brought his attention back to Teddy. "Are you ready, Ted?" He asked, standing up and smiling down at him. "Or should we stand here and wait a little longer? That's quite alright too."

Smiling brightly, Teddy shook his head quickly and grabbed Harry's hand again as the young man stood up and smoothed down his pants. "I want to meet them." He said quietly, his now blue eyes staring up into Harry's.

They changed often, but he liked them when they were like this. It was almost as if he could see Remus in the little boy standing before him. And Remus was in him, as Harry knew because he had a feeling that Teddy would grow up to be exactly like his father. A wonderful, intelligent, and kind person with a sense of humor like his mother and a taste for mischief like both of his parents.

Putting his hands on both of his godson's shoulders now, he began to lead him again down the path of the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, passing historical figures that Teddy couldn't recognize yet. Harry didn't even know all of them, but he did know a few and raised his eyes at each one, giving them their respect. However, when they stopped in front of a short line of stones, Harry swallowed, clutching Teddy's shoulders a little tired. "Teddy...meet your parents." He whispered softly.

Before them stood four tombstones and seven plots. The wild flowers hand grown around the bundles of store bought flowers brought by mourners over the years. Mostly Ginny and Hermione, sometimes other members of the order. Pulling four things from his pocket, he began placing them on the plots. A bouquet of blue and pink lilies went on his parents grave, then a letter was placed under the stone by Sirius's grave, joining many others Harry had written. A bouquet of roses went on Mr and Mrs. Tonks' grave and finally a large bouquet of flowers and a stuffed wolf were handed to Teddy. "Here you go Kiddo..." He whispered, pushing him on the back lightly. "Go ahead."

Teddy took a step forward, his eyes wide as he could read his parents names on their stone. "R-Remus and Na-Na-" He sighed, then, frustrated with himself as he gently placed the gifts on the plots. "Nymphadora..." He whispered then, swallowing. "Mum and Dad..." Sitting down on the ground, he sat Indian style as he nervously pulled up grass slowly from the ground. "I wanted to see you today, because that's what I asked from Harry for my birthday."

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he blinked and crossed his arms, watching Teddy.

"It was all I asked for, and even though he gave me other things, Harry kept his promise. I know that if you were here, you would have made me the cake, and you would have...bought me presents, but I don't think I really need any of that." He was still staring at the ground as he continue to pull grass up. "All I really wanted was to see you, but because H-Harry...because Harry says I can't do that, I just asked to talk to you." Taking in a deep breath, his little eyes searched up to the words before him. "I'm seven today...and I learned a lot this year. Harry taught me how to read and write.."

Taking in a deep, shuttering breath, Harry looked up, flexing his shoulders against the cold. It was getting hard to keep his emotions in check as he listened to Teddy talk, but he had promised, so he stayed put.

"He's a wonderful Goddad...you picked well, I think." Teddy smiled softly, putting his hands in his lap. "Harry makes sure I'm comfortable and happy, and he always helps me get to sleep when I have bad dreams. Tells me stories about you...I love him. I wanted to tell you that so you knew I was happy. So you wouldn't be sad that you can't be here."

Harry couldn't help it now as tears filled his eyes quickly, threatening to spill over. Never in his life had he ever adored something more than his wife then he did now, watching his godson.

Teddy's voice cracked slightly as he continued to speak. "I'm really sad...that you're gone. Sometimes I wish that there was a way that I could bring you back...but Aunt Ginny says I'll see you some day. That I just need to be patient and that eventually we'll all be up there with the angels." Wipeing his eyes on the back of his hand, Teddy sniffled. "I promise..that I'll be good when the baby comes. That I'll help Harry and Aunt Ginny with it, just like you'd want me to. I won't be selfish...I'll s-share."Closeing his eyes, Teddy let out a sob. "I miss you, Mum...Dad. And I can't wait until I see you again. But I wanted...just this once.." He opened his eyes then, leaning over to put a hand to his parent's stone. "I wanted to say goodbye. Because I know that you're gone, but you're still going to be with me to help me through what I need you to. I believe that."

Harry moved towards Teddy then, putting a hand on his shoulder, ready to help him stand when he needed to. Tears were already pouring down his face now and he failed to hide it. Didn't matter anyway...there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Teddy stood slowly, letting go of the stuffed wolf and watching it fall to the ground before he wiped his eyes gently. "Goodbye Mum and Dad...I love you, and I'll see you again soon.." With that he turned around and pressed his face to Harry's stomach, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you."

Nodding, Harry rapped his arms around him and picked him up swiftly, holding his close. "You're welcome Kiddo, very welcome. Do you want to go home now? Aunt Ginny's got a bath with your name on it."

Sighing gently, Teddy lay his head against Harry's shoulder and nodded, staring at his parents gravestone all the way back to the car. Everything seemed to make a little more sense now...but it still wasn't fair. And it never would be.


End file.
